


Insanity

by Penny_wise_girl03



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chubby, Comfort, Crimes & Criminals, Daddy Kink, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time, Hate Sex, Lots of Sex, Love, Love Confessions, Making Love, Self-Harm, Smut, Superpowers, Vaginal Fingering, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:36:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penny_wise_girl03/pseuds/Penny_wise_girl03
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a girl who had an abusive and scientist father and a whore mother. And there is a psycho who killed his own mother. How will they met? You will find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Warning!! This is my first fanfiction what I actually wrote in English. I am Hungarian and I try to write it because I like to write.

It begins with a girl. Her childhood was very intense and abusive. His father was a scientist and her mother was a drunken whore. Her father used the girl to be his brat who can made tests with. He injected her with some potions and fluids she don’t even know. One night his father shoot his wife with a gun. He started to walk to his daughter’s room but when he stepped into the room the girl was nowhere. She was walking down the road what destination was Gotham City. Her legs was sore but she knew that she didn't want to stop. A car stopped nest to her.

\- Hello. What's wrong? Can I give you a lift? -said a man

\- I......I am runned away from home.

\- You can sit in. I mean no harm. -he said but she remembered what her grandma told her. "Not to talk to strangers honey. They will do bad things with you"....

\- I don't want to. Go away!! -she shouted and started to run. She heard the car's noises. It started to chase after her. She started to panic and ran nest to the road while the man in the car wanted to do "those" things with her. She suddenly stopped in front of the car and the driver increased the car's speed and when he crashed into the girl the car flipped over the girl and crashed into the ground. The driver was knocked out and the little treasure was shocked what she had done. She looked down to her hands and then to the car.This is how her story begins.

*Present day, Gotham City Police Department*

\- How many times I had to tell you?? I am not gonna do this.! -I shouted into Harvey's face. He really get on my nerves

\- Why? You just have to look like a bunny. It' not that bad. You can do this. -Harvey said and I saw a smug grin on his face.

\- You are such an idiot. -I said and stormed out the building and started to wander on Gotham's streets. I don't believe it. His pervert thoughts. I have to throw up. I thinked and I entered Fish Mooney's club. 

\- Look who's came back to me. -said Fish and opened his arms and I hugged her and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

\- Hello Fish. You know I always come back to you. -I smiled and sat down in a cab with Fish. One of the waiter's come and gave us some drinks. We talked about some girly things.You know I have charm as Fish said. She always wanted me to become her "baby-girl", but I refused it. I always wanted to be a policewoman. I said that to fish at the beggining when I arrived here with Harvey and Jim. 

\- Tell me girl. Do you have a boyfriend? -she asked suddenly

\- Of course not. And I will never have. Trust me. -I laughed awkwardly and tried to divert the topic.

\- Oh just wait for it darling. Who cannot want a woman like you?

\- Everybody.

\- Well-well. I suspected that you will be here. -I heard Harvey's voice next to me

\- I suspected that you will appear here. -I said sarcastically and looked up at him..

\- Don't be so rude to me Sane. I mean no offense you know. -he said and sat next to me. Ohh.. I didn't introduce myself??!! I am Sane. Sane Sulivan. Nineteen years old. Long brown hair, green eyes, bit chubby with great personality. Oridinary human with superpowers as they said. Because of the injections my strength was miraculous. It's my father's fault. I never wanted to be like this. I never wanted to be a superhuman.

\- I have a task for you Sane. You have to go to the Arkham Asylum. You have to check something. There are some files you have to check.

\- And Why I have to do this?

\- Because you didn't do something, It's your punishment. Go. -said Harvey and dismissed me. That's bullshit. I said my goodbyes to Fish and ot a taxi and got a taxi. 

\- Where are you want to go ma'am? -said the driver.

\- To Arkham Asylum. -I said and started to analyze the files. These are some psychopaths' file who locked up at Arkham. While the car went on the road I looked out the window and saw Gotham's streets. Finally I reached my aim. I gave money to the driver and got out of the car. I got through the gate and walked to the door of the asylum. 

\- Who are you? -asked one of the guard

\- Sane Sulivan. Policewoman of GCPD. I have a case. -I said and showed him my badge. He nodded and helped me to go to the boss. I had to went through the lounge and I stopped when I met with ginger hair. He looked at me with a monoton face. I looked at him in the eye and started to blush. He smiled at me widely and winked at me. I sighed and caught up behind the guard.

\- Here ma'am. -said the guard and let me into a room.

\- Ah. Sane right? Mr. Bullock said you will come here. Sit down. -he said and I did what he said.

\- I have some files. Here they are. -I said and gave him the papers. He looked into them and hummed.

\- I know him. They are criminals. Jarome Valeska for example killed his mother. He become insane. Arnold Dobkins, Aaron Helzinger, Barbara Kean, Robert Greenwood. Some psychos who were bored and kill some people. That's a shame.

\- I see. And......What was that? -I asked when I heard some noise. All of a sudden I heard another bang and I ran out the room and saw the prisoners all free. And I saw the ginger haired boy.

\- Hello gorgeous. I am Jerome. -he smiled like a Chesire cat.

\- Get back. I don't want to harm you. -I said and when I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned around but suddenly somebody hit me on the head and everything went black...


End file.
